


Light Sleep and Starry Cuddles

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Rooftops, Stars, found this in my december drafts, it's literally half a sentence i just want to be safe, so jeongin still has braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: Hyunjin wakes up with a sore back and looking at the night sky, which is common these days.





	Light Sleep and Starry Cuddles

Hyunjin wakes up with a sore back and looking at the night sky, which is common these days. There's warmth on both sides of his body, so he doesn't dare shift no matter how full his bladder feels and how much his right shoulder his numb from the weight on it. His lashes flutter as he tries to blink himself into a more wakeful state, and a yawn stutters in his chest. Hyunjin glances down at his numb shoulder and finds Jeongin's head there. The younger is curled completely into him, one hand pressed against his own cheek while the other rests atop Hyunjin's stomach. He can't help but smile at how peaceful he looks, and turns his gaze to Seungmin. He doesn't expect to meet his boyfriend's warm eyes, but he certainly does and they are crinkled at the edges with affection. The comforter beneath the three of them offers little protection from the roughness of the concrete roof, but Seungmin doesn't seem bothered by it as he reaches out to cup Hyunjin's cheek.

"I thought I'd be awake alone all night," He murmurs, pressing his thumb into the fat of his cheek. Hyunjin pouts and moves his head to bite it, but Seungmin is faster and draws his hand back before he can manage. There's mirth in his eyes now, and while the boy tends to reserve his teasings for Jeongin, the younger is asleep, and on Hyunjin at that. This means he has no escape and both of them are aware of it. Seungmin bites his own lip as he shifts, unable to hold back a smile as he leans close and purses his lips. He blows cool air behind Hyunjin's ear and he shivers, making a face.

"Gross, Minnie," He whines, but the other raises a mischievous brow.

"That's literally what you do to us," Seungmin says, and cards his fingers through Hyunjin's bangs.

"Okay, but I _kiss_ after I do it. There's a big difference," Even as he speaks, the fingers stop moving in his hair and instead hold it back so Seungmin's sticky lips can linger for a few moments. They're cool against his skin, which is always warm after waking, but before he can enjoy it for long there's a gross _smacking_ sound, followed by a lick. Seungmin pulls back and grins as Hyunjin groans, raising his free arm to wipe off the saliva, "You're really pushing your luck here."

"No, you're _both_ pushing your luck," Jeongin mumbles, his grip tightening as he cuddles closer to Jeongin, "Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep."

"Baby, we come here to look at the _stars_ ," Hyunjin reminds and nuzzles his boyfriend's soft hair. It has the scent of coconut shampoo and that expensive argon oil the boy's mom buys him, which is a bit too heavy for him but he doesn't mind all that much.

"No, the hyungs come to look at the stars," He says, "I come to sleep."

Seungmin and Hyunjin exchange looks, and the next thing Hyunjin knows, Seungmin is climbing over him- Shoving the heel of his palm into his very-full bladder, painfully enough- And laying himself flat on Jeongin. The youngest moans and pushes weakly at the body on top of him as he protests, but even from his angle Hyunjin can see his blushing cheeks and the hint of a smile, complimented by his braces that don't seem like they'll ever be taken off. Seungmin kisses his temple and the smile widens enough to make Hyunjin's heart flutter. He coos and pinches Jeongin's deepening dimple before sliding his body out from under the younger. He turns into his stomach and shuffles closely, pouting his lips purposefully as he approaches.

"Hyung, _no_ ," He laughs, but it doesn't stop Hyunjin from pressing them against the tip of his nose. He's too absorbed in his boyfriend's stunningly adorable cringe away to notice that Seungmin's hands are sneaking towards him, and it's too late by the time he does. Fingertips dig into sensitive spots on his ribs and he writhes, shouting out as he's tickled. Laughter that's enough to steal his breath escapes from his lips and he doesn't miss the way Jeongin's hands find his stomach, but he reaches for both of them and suddenly there's no quiet or peace on the rooftop.

They are just a pile of teenage boys laughing hard enough to make themselves ache atop a roof they're not supposed to be on, but to Hyunjin this is one of the most amazing and magical times and he knows he wouldn't trade it for anything. Far from the judgment and scornful eyes of their hometown, they bask in the moment where only the stars can see them- And they know the stars will never, ever tell.


End file.
